Le balai porteur d'amour
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Si si, un balai peut amener à une partie de jambe en l'air tant attendue. Comment ? Demandez à Caspian qui à très bien comprit comment faire. OS-PWP


Le titre démonte un manque total d'inspiration d'une auteure fatiguée. Cela dit, c'est pas complètement hors thème.

Les mots obligatoires sont en gras et vous êtes en face d'un simple PWP, qui mérite entièrement sont rating M. Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je joue avec quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Caspian parcourait le château à grands pas, à la recherche de Peter. C'était surement lui qui avait un esprit pervers et mal tourné, mais quand Lucy lui avait dit qu'on pouvait faire un nombre incalculable de chose avec un **balai** , il avait tout de suite pensé à quelque chose de très sale. Elle sous entendait qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention à la propreté de sa chambre, pour aider tous ceux dont le travail était de nettoyer le palais. Mais ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu passer la nuit avec Peter et il avait eut envie… Certes, le blond valait bien plus qu'un balai et il avait envie de câlin autant que de sexe, mais parler de cette idée à Peter le détournerait peut être de la réinsertion des esprits de la nature dans une plaine reculée de Narnia.

Il avait cherché dans la salle des trônes, dans sa chambre et partait en direction de son bureau. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne croiserait personne utilisant un balai avant d'avoir trouvé son amant. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il toqua doucement avant de l'ouvrir et de se faufiler à l'intérieur sans déranger le roi et les deux nains qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Peter lui jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir s'il venait pour un sujet important, auquel Caspian répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Rassuré, le jeune homme retourna à sa conversation et, quelques minutes après, les congédia en leur promettant de réfléchir à une solution.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en rangeant consciencieusement les notes qu'il avait prises.

\- Oui, un bisou !

Peter rit doucement et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser chastement.

\- C'est pas ça que je te demandais ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant ses cheveux pour ramener de force son visage plus près du sien.

Il le laissa faire avant de s'écarter de lui avec un soupir fatigué. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner pour aller s'asseoir.

\- Non, gémit Caspian en se collant à son dos et en l'entourant de ses bras. Occupe-toi de moi.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire.

\- Et c'est plus important que moi ?

\- Non, mais je ne peux pas y échapper.

\- Pas même ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Mais la reine Lucy a dit qu'on pouvait faire des tas de choses avec un balai et ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu…

Peter laissa échapper un soupire tremblant. Visiblement, Caspian s'était le seul à avoir les idées mal placées. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa en passant ses mains sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Je pense que je devrais réussir à me libérer toute la soirée et toute la nuit…

Mon dieu, oui, songea Caspian en se mordant la lèvre. Il anticipait déjà sa soirée et ça allait être super… Il avait tellement envie que même une baise rapide, là, maintenant, dans le bureau le contenterait.

\- C'est promis ?

\- Oui.

Il l'embrassa encore plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Ils gémirent tous les deux de déception mais Peter s'écarta et souffla un bon coup se calmer.

\- A ce soir, murmura-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Caspian partit avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres, la tête dans les nuages en pensant à la soirée merveilleuse qu'il allait passer. Il était tellement excité qu'il serait près à se faire prendre par une **licorne** juste pour se soulager. Bon, peut être pas par une licorne, mais n'importe quoi impliquant Peter lui conviendrait.

Il ne revit pas Peter de l'après-midi, mais le blond était présent au diner qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui parler d'autre chose que des nouvelles du jour puisqu'il se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Naria en les interrogeant un par un. Mais il su qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié à la discrète caresse sur sa cuisse qu'il reçu sous la table.

Après le repas, il ne s'attarda pas pour discuter avec ses amis et partit directement dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps en attendant impatiemment que son amant vienne le rejoindre. Il attendit un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long et il finit par se demander si Peter n'avait pas trouver quelque chose de plus important à faire ce soir. Il s'enroula un peu plus étroitement dans ses couvertures en imaginant tout ce qui pourrait retenir le Haut Roi et son sens indéfectible du devoir. Malheureusement, beaucoup de choses…

Pourtant, alors que Caspian commençait à somnoler, Peter toqua à sa porte et entra avec un sourire fatigué. Il lui avait fait une belle **frayeur** , songea-t-il alors que sa simple présence le réveillait totalement. Dans la pénombre il l'entendit se déshabiller et soulever les draps pour venir se blottir à ses côtés. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de s'installer correctement avant de grimper à cheval sur lui pour l'embrasser. Trois semaines, s'était vraiment trop long.

Ils perdirent rapidement leur souffle tandis que leurs mains entreprenaient de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que leurs sexes en érection ne frottent l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir.

\- Je veux pas de préliminaires, demanda Caspian.

\- Un peu quand même, ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas monter à cheval demain.

Il souffla mais n'eut plus l'esprit à protester quand Peter commença à caresser son intimité avec ses doigts. De l'autre main, il tâtonna sur la table de nuit pour trouver le lubrifiant et en enduit ses doigts. Malgré ses réclamations pour entrer un peu plus vite dans le vif du sujet, son amant entra lentement son index en lui puis le bougea tout aussi doucement.

Pour que Peter reçoive aussi une partie de tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et le masturber. Il gémit alors que le blond ajoutait un second doigt et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il décide de finir de le préparer. Il chercha et trouva à son tour la bouteille de lubrifiant et le fit gicler sur ses doigts. Puis il se redressa un peu et ajouta son index en lui en plus des doigts de Peter.

Ils gémirent tous les deux et le blond attrapa sa fesse pour laisser la place à leurs deux mains de bouger.

\- Tu aurais quand même put attendre un peu !

\- Non, j'ai envie.

Il rit face à son ton décidé mais continua à le taquiner et à l'embrasser. Il aimait l'entendre râler et réclamer d'avantage sans être plus capable que lui d'arrêter de se faire plaisir. Avec ses deux mains occupées, Caspian se balançait d'avant en arrière en essayant de coordonner ses mouvements. Il aurait aimé avoir d'autres mains pour caresser en même temps sa propre érection et ses tétons.

Quand Peter le bascula sur le côté, il soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il voyait la fin de sa période d'abstinence. La lèvre mordue d'impatience, il entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et se tortilla pour se positionner au mieux. Dans un mouvement doux, il poussa contre l'ouverture de son corps, jusqu'à être entièrement entré en lui. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement béat.

Alors qu'il se sentait épuisé en arrivant dans la chambre, le Haut Roi se sentait maintenant en pleine forme pour combler son amant et faire entendre à tout le château à quel point il l'aimait.

Petit à petit, il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'il sentait Caspian se détendre autour de lui et que son propre plaisir l'empêchait de penser correctement. La tête dans le cou de son amant, il mordillait sa peau pour étouffer ses gémissements tandis que le brun cambrait son dos et criait en rythme avec ses mouvements. Ses mains étaient accrochées à ses cheveux pour bouger sa tête quand il voulait l'embrasser. Leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, le brun avait du mal à se masturber comme il le désirait, mais ça créait en lui une frustration qui l'emmenait encore plus vite vers le septième ciel.

Leurs mouvements erratiques les amenèrent jusqu'à la jouissance en peu de temps. Dans un cri à peine plus fort que les autres, Peter se laissa à aller dans le corps de son amant, qui le suivit de près quand il se redressa et qu'il pu bouger sa main à sa guise.

Les bras tremblants, Peter se laissa tomber à côté de lui et entoura son corps avec plaisir quand Caspian se blottit contre lui.

\- Encore, chuchota-t-il caressant son dos et ses fesses.

\- Aah, gémit-il, non… Avant je dors !

\- Aller ! Pour me faire plaisir !

Un léger ronflement lui répondit, montrant que Peter ne l'écoutait plus du tout et basculait lentement vers le pays des rêves. Avec un soupir frustré, il posa sa tête sur son torse et décida que le lendemain dès le réveille ils remettraient le couvert.


End file.
